game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Johnson
Victoria "Vicki" Johnson is the daughter of Caroline and Cave Johnson from Portal 2. Character Personality Vicki has three main sides herself, choosing to keep them separate, and most of them hidden from others, as she thinks it is more "convenient". Vicki is very headstrong and confident. She has a great deal of pride for herself. She is usually formal, professional, and strict. Vicki is extremely mature for her age, and this clearly shows, especially at school. She is not by any means shy, and can socialise, but only does if it serves her self-interest, and for the most part prefers to be alone. She is very curious, and always makes an attempt to discover new things and make theories. Few things scare Vicki, and she herself does have a tendency to make others frightened, or at the very least uncomfortable. However, what Vicki doesn't tell people is the darkness that lies in her. She has not had a perfect life, despite rumors to the contrary, and she believes that this darkness within her may one day manifest itself of into something sinister, something she always avoids thinking about. Despite her usual cold demeanor, Vicki does, in fact, have a softer side to herself, which usually shows itself when surrounded by her (few) love ones. She does have the capacity for compassion, and has shown it in the past. But, just like her dark side, she tries to hide these traits as well, choosing to act nearly 'robotic'. Appearance Vicki is a young girl with Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and black hair. She always makes it a point to dress professionally, and her favored outfit is a striped, collared shirt with a black skirt. Vicki also wears a necklace and badge. Interests Vicki's parents own a huge scientific business, Aperature Science, so naturally she enjoys business and scientific ventures. She plans on one day inheriting said business and running it with intelligence and integrity. Vicki spends a sizable portion of her free time working. She is in the school's Science Club, and hopes to eventually start a Business Club of her own. Relationships Family Vicki has a great deal of pride not only for herself, but for her parents as well. She is an only child. Vicki gets along with her parents very well, but they don't get along with each other. They fight a lot, which may help explain why she is the way she is. As Vicki says, "they're married to science, not each other." Friends Vicki's attitude typically drives away any potential friends, but despite this, a select few have managed to gain her trust and slight affection. She does get along with her roommate Aiza, and cares for her more than she'd like to admit. Romance Vicki, for the longest time, considered a romantic relationship an "illogical and impossible venture", never once making an attempt at one. However, over time, Lance Mercer earned her love, and she had his in return, and so now they have a relationship, something that Vicki is happy about, but doesn't really want to mention to most people. Enemies Vicki's attitude has earned her plenty of enemies over the years. Vicki's current arch enemy is Audrey, because she once tried to make people believe she and Lance liked each other, which they do, but it's none of her concern. Although not enemies, per say, she's not terribly fond of Chester. Pet Vicki has a companion cube named Prometheus. Category:Portal 2 Category:Portal Category:Antagonist Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Valve Category:Airbenderfreak's OCs